Farm
Description The Farm is a special tower which generates income per round for the player who placed the tower. By default, the tower generates $50 per wave. Upgrades Fertilizer ($250) * Increases the money/wave generated to $100. * 2x more powerful than a level 1 Farm. * + Added Cosmetics: Taller trees, and adds 1 extra tree in the middle of the side with 2 only. * Sell price changes to $275. ---- Plantation ($550) * Increases the money/wave generated to $200. * 2x more powerful than a level 2 Farm, and 4x more powerful than a level 1 Farm. * + Added Cosmetics: Adds bushes around the Farm's 'path', and changes the path from pebbles to cobblestone, and the trees get slightly taller. * Sell price changes to $400. ---- Orchard ($1,000) * Increases the money/wave generated to $500. * 2.5x more powerful than a level 3 Farm, 5x more powerful than a level 2 Farm, and 10x more powerful than a level 1 Farm. * + Added Cosmetics: Stone rings around the bottom of the trees, and gives the path bricks. * Sell price changed to $625. ---- Fruit of the Future ($4,000) * Increases the money/wave generated to $1,500. * 3x more powerful than a level 4 Farm, 7.5x more powerful than a level 3 Farm, 15x more powerful than a level 2 Farm, and 30x more powerful than a level 1 farm. * + Added Cosmetics: The Farm's trees grow even taller, with bent trunks, and its leaves turn bright green and transparent. The Farm also gets purple soil inside of the stone rings, and the path changes again from gray with Bricks to navy blue with Diamond Plates. * Sell price changed to $2125. Generation Table 1. (4 * 1500) + (1500 * .0667) = 6,100.05 Farming 101 * Farming is a tactic that is only helpful when your team can support it. If you attempt to farm on a team with low defense, you will most definitely lose that round due to poor teamwork and lack of defense. Do NOT farm if you KNOW'' at least half of the players on your team have brought Farms and high level towers such as Phasers, Railgunners and Commandos. You will only hinder progress. ** If choosing to defend, use powerful defense towers such as Patrols and Flamethrowers. They can easily be the deciding difference between a win and a loss. * It is a good idea to decide who will farm and who will defend during map voting. Cooperation is necessary with a farming strategy. * Do not go overboard on Farms. There is a fifteen tower limit. Be stingy with your money while farming if you are saving up for a powerful tower, as the tower will likely generate more income faster to make up the losses. * Do ''not ''attempt to farm with cheap towers without informing you team. This is a waste of money and will only most likely hinder your team unless they are aware. * Remember that farming is not a necessary strategy to winning a game. Do not bring along cool towers in an effort to show them off. * One of the worst things to do is argue about who gets to farm. This will only frustrate you and your team and might even cause a player to leave. * Remember to strategize. This is not a concrete list, just tips and pointers to farm more efficiently. If you find a farming strategy that is efficient, use it. '''Tactics' * This tower is not recommended to be used when your team has a low defense; many new players using this tower tend to focus on farming and as a result, the team defense is either very low or there is none, resulting in an easy rush opportunity for the other team. It is recommended to bring cheap defensive towers to your team to mitigate the low defense your team will most likely experience. * It is generally not a good idea to upgrade your Farm after wave 30. This is due to the fact you mostly won't profit as much cash from it. **It is a good idea to sell your farms in late game to free up tower capacity, as you can only have 15 towers at once, and the income generated by defeating high-hitpoint enemies is enough to upgrade your towers. *Farms generate money when a new wave starts, and the bonus earning for each wave is given when the wave ends, so you can use that money to upgrade your farms, which will give more money when the next wave starts. *You can place farms at the edge of the map to conserve space for other towers. *If you place farm(s) before wave 1 starts, the farm(s) will treat it like a new wave and give you more money accordingly. *Farm smart and safe Trivia * Stay between the range of 2 to 7 farms at the most; there is a 15-tower cap. * The Farm is the only tower that does not affect zombies in any way. * The Farm, along with the Barracks and the Patrol, are the only three unmanned towers. * The Farm does not generate money for allies. * It may be a good idea to sell your Farms around Wave 30; you will most likely have enough money to afford expensive towers, and selling the Farms will free up space to place more towers. FarmLv2Icon.png|Upgrade icon of Farm when upgrading to level 2. FarmLv3Icon.png|Upgrade icon of Farm when upgrading to level 3. FarmLv4Icon.png|Upgrade icon of Farm when upgrading to level 4. FarmLv5Icon.png|Upgrade icon of Farm when upgrading to level 5. Category:Towers Category:Support Category:Under 1000 Credits